Sapphire's Jewel
by katyroseforever
Summary: Destiny was raised in a Neobedouin tribe with five other siblings. But as she grows up with her twin sister, Artemis, and their lives become somewhat twisted, the girls run away but keep in contact and eventually go their separate ways. Destiny takes on the life of a gypsy, known as Sapphire. Then, one man changes her life. Based off the world of Abney Park's RPG Airship Pirates.


_The wind was smacking against my face, blowing my hair back, as the sea was spraying me lightly whenever it crashed against the rocks. I could smell the foam, a welcoming feeling that reminded me a bit of home. It wasn't that we were ever too close to the ocean often, but it was just a scent that brought me back for unknown reasons to me. It only felt right. _

_I stuck my arms out to my sides, allowing the wind to push back my skirt and even a little bit of my shirt. The cool breeze was strong, but it wasn't too hard against my skin. _

_I stepped a bit closer to the edge, settling my feet right on the outline of the cliff. I could see the ocean and rocks far down below, but I felt no fear at all. The adventurous part of me that was much more quick on its feet told me to do it, make it fast so I could enjoy it. And that's exactly what I did. I took my feet, lifted myself into the air and let it go. _

_I was falling at a rapid pace, my hair whipping around my face, though I never did want to scream. It was that rush of adrenaline that you eventually got addicted to and couldn't wait for it to happen again. My whole body was spinning around in the air as I pummeled closer to the wide ocean, ready to swallow me completely. I slammed into the waves with a hard crash, my legs not wanting to try swimming real hard for some reason. I only moved my arms so I could stay under the water, my eyes adjusting past the salt and being able to see clearly. Far off, but not by too much, I could see the silhouette of a young man a little older than myself. Even from this distance, I felt a ping in my chest, another odd essence forming in my stomach that meant I was feeling total bliss. This person that I couldn't see was somehow a big part of my life, though I had no clue that this person really was. As he got closer, I swept aside, crashing into the rocks with a large thump. I touched the back of my head to find red clouding around my view, which now terrified me because I knew it was my own blood. I pressed myself upward, trying to hastily make it past the break of the water so I could somehow survive. _

_I could see the sunshine pouring in from above, sending hope throughout my whole body while I moved my legs so hard that I could feel them beginning to strain. When my hand broke through the top and I could feel air, my body was squirming to get up quicker, which I did succeed. My head snapped back as I sucked in large amounts of air, making my lungs much more powerful. My life felt like it flashed before my eyes not too many moments ago, but now I could feel life slowly filling me back up, explaining to my body and I that we were very much alive. Some odd sensation came in through my throat, almost like air was rushing back down into my body. I knew it was something much different than my quick breathing right now, but I couldn't figure out exactly what. _

"_Destiny…" A girl's voice came from the sky above. I only titled my head back to look up toward the heavens to realize nothing was there. "Destiny…" _

A soft, yet not squishy, surface hit me hard in the face, startling me so that I sat up in my bed, wheezing. I saw in my lap that there was a pillow and I knew that was what was thrown at my face. I glanced up at my twin sister, Artemis, who was dressed in her finest attire; a long skirt, her gypsy sarong over her hip, her finest top, and her gypsy headband over her head. I didn't know how our parents didn't hear her coins jingling against her hips or head. Her black hair fell down her chest like midnight waterfalls, her dark brown eyes glaring at my direction. You would never believe that we were only nine years old.

"What were you dreaming about, Destiny?" Her voice was sharp as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back, chucking the pillow onto her bed with my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because you nearly woke everyone up. That wouldn't be cool right now," she put her booted foot on the windowsill, grabbing onto the bar above it to pull herself up to the window itself.

"Artemis! What are you doing?" I yelled, but much more quietly. If she were caught like this, I would be in huge trouble as well for letting her do it.

"I'm going out to meet up with some friends," she spoke to me over her shoulder and her tone sounded like it wasn't a huge deal. My mouth dropped open in horror.

"You'll get caught, Artemis! Do you really want to get into serious trouble with mom and dad?"

A sly smile spread across her mouth. "Who says I'm going to get caught?"

She was always like that. The troublemaker in the family, maybe even in the whole tribe, since she got herself into big messes and brought down people with her. She had this girlish charm that everyone found so intriguing and amazing, even adults. She typically got away with everything. I frowned at her.

"You know what? Go ahead. I'm going back to bed."

Now she brought on her sweet look. "Thanks so much, sis."

I didn't reply, I only watched her swiftly slide out of the window and heard her feet tromp away. I threw my head into my pillow in frustration. Why was my twin sister like this?

I went back to sleep pretty quickly. But, I couldn't remember what I dreamt about the second time.


End file.
